24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 1: 1:00pm-2:00pm
| code = 1AFF13 | author = Joel Surnow & Michael Loceff | director = Jon Cassar | rating = 6.4/9}} Jack Bauer returns to CTU, but can't stay with his family because Alberta Green places him under arrest. Green wants Tony Almeida to make a power play. Nina Myers escorts Kim Bauer and Teri Bauer to a hospital, but comes across evidence they may still be targets. David Palmer discovers a link between himself and Bauer, and decides to take matters into his own hands. Episode guide Right now, terrorists are plotting to assassinate a presidential candidate. My wife and daughter are in danger, and people that I work with may be involved in both. I’m federal agent Jack Bauer, and this is the longest day of my life. * Jack pulls Kim away from sniper fire from . Kevin Carroll tells him they should cut their losses and get out of there, but Gaines says killing Bauer is their only chance of staying alive. * slides down a bank with his gun out. He tells Gaines to put down his weapon, but Gaines just says 'good luck' and turns around. Jack shoots him dead. * Teri and look out for guards. Kim runs into the water tower, looking for Rick. Rick runs onto the road as Teri says wherever he is, they will find him. Jack comes into the tower, the family hug, and Jack promises that the nightmare is finally over. They fly home in a helicopter. * is talking to Carl Webb, who tells him he can either be president or visit his son in prison. Palmer says that Keith had nothing to do with Ferragamo, but then realises Carl has planted something. Carl says the people they work for know how to get what they want. * Nina tells Alberta Green to upgrade the threat assessment on Palmer, as a second hitter left Yugoslavia in the morning. Alexis Drazen then puts on shades and starts up his car. breaks down in holding.]] A helicopter is flying over CTU. Standing outside, Alberta Green asks Nina Myers who is on this chopper and Nina tells her it contains Jack Bauer and his family. The prisoners from the showdown at the compound are on another forthcoming transport. As the Bauers get off the copter, Teri is hot with stomach pains again. Jack asks her if something happened to her at the compound. Kim looks at Teri, remembering the rape, but Teri says it's just from stress. Jack has already arranged for her and Kim to go to a clinic to be examined. Kim asks if they can stay with him but Jack says he needs to remain at CTU. Green walks up, and Jack introduces her to his family. He thanks Nina for her help, and they share a look that Teri sees. Jack says he's going to be debriefed, while Teri and Kim are at the clinic. Agent Scott drives them off in an ambulance. After Kim and Teri leave, Green tells Jack he's under house arrest and is going to be questioned until he is handed over to the FBI. As he is escorted into CTU, Jack asks Nina to watch his family, and she reluctantly agrees. Bauer is placed in a holding cell. Myers asks Green for permission to leave for an hour so she can go home and freshen up, but Green denies the permission. When Green presses her for a real reason, she says she's going to look over Jack's family. "Now, there's an irony for you," Green comments mockingly. "You looking after Jack's wife." Green lets her go. At the hotel, David Palmer talks to Elizabeth Nash. Nash has numbers from New York and Massachusetts (from Christopher), and David wants to know when they indications on what impact the morning assassination attempt incident may have had on the voting. talks things over with Sherry Palmer.]] Palmer walks into the kitchen, where Sherry Palmer is waiting. He asks her what's on her mind. Sherry tells him she doesn't want him to talk about Ferragamo, and David says he's dropping it, because he's being blackmailed. He explains to Sherry that Keith is being framed for Ferragamo's murder by the same people around Carl Webb that helped cover up the details of Lyle Gibson's death. David tells her that this is what happens when one engages in cover-ups, and Sherry snaps back at him not to preach to her. Sherry asks if Keith knows, David says no, and he won't. At the clinic, Dr. Kent wants to give Teri an ultrasound for the abdominal pain. Kent asks if there is anything else she should know, and Teri says no. Kim prompts her to confess what happened to her to the doctor. When Kim leaves, Teri tells Kent she was raped, but doesn't want Jack to know. Kent wants Teri to see a psychiatrist. At the hotel, Mike Novick and David Palmer are discussing upcoming appearances with Senators Blalock and Gleeson. Novick expresses ongoing concern about the Ferragamo situation, but David says that he'll handle it. Keith overhears and asks about what they are talking about. David tells him there was a fire in Ferragamo's office. Mike walks away. walks into a room where Mike Novick and David Palmer are talking.]] David tells Keith that Ferragamo is dead, and that they just found out. Keith puts the pieces together, and realizes that Ferragamo is the one that went to Kingsley. He also grasps that Farragamo has died literally hours after his role as the source for the story became known. Palmer wants to let it go, but Keith realizes that this is a cover up. David and Keith argue about what they should do. Keith says, teary-eyed, that Ferragamo was the only one there for him at the time of the manslaughter of Gibson, who helped him through the psychological trauma, and he wants the family to come forward with what they know. David, also tearing up, aware Keith's future is at stake but wishing to protect him, tries to convince him that keeping quiet for now is what's best. He insists to Keith that he has to know that he is doing what is best for him. They embrace. ]] Ryan Chappelle enters CTU, from District. He acknowledges Tony, and Milo Pressman asks Tony what he thinks they're going to do to Jack. "Not going to name a street after him," Tony replies. Chappelle walks in to the holding room and sits across from Jack. Jack wants to talk with Ryan off the record, but Chappelle stops him and switches on the holding room's recording device. Jack begins to take Chappelle through an official recount of the day. At the clinic, Nina Myers walks into the room where Teri Bauer is supposed to be. A man (Jovan Myovic) is there. He tells Nina that he is an FBI agent who is waiting to debrief prisoners. He was looking for Teri. Mentally noting a slight oddness to the man, Myers leaves, and asks a nurse where Teri is. The nurse directs her to another room, and Nina finds both Teri and Kim there. is getting an ultrasound.]] As Nina walks in, she introduces herself to Kim, remarking that they didn't get a chance to speak at CTU, and explains to both her and Teri that Jack asked her to watch over them. Teri inquires about Jack, and Nina says that they're asking him some questions. Teri asks if he'll be okay, and Nina says that he broke a few laws, but because he did so in order to protect them, they will likely understand. "Yeah, if he doesn't piss them off first," Teri mutters, and Nina, with a laugh, replies, "My thoughts exactly." Nina tells them they can't leave yet as they need to be questioned and also might still be targeted. Teri thanks Nina for helping make sure they'll be safe. Nina exits the room and returns to the room in which she saw the man who claimed to be from the FBI. He is now gone. She sees an FBI Agent. She asks her if her partner, Stu, is available for a few questions but when he turns around to face her, it's evident he is not the man she saw before. When Nina asks if they are the only FBI agents there, they say yes. Ryan Chappelle is debriefing Jack Bauer. Bauer says that the reason he didn't call in CTU earlier is because he didn't want to put his family in any danger but that the moment his family was with him again, he alerted them directly to his location. Chappelle says everything Jack has done has been understandable, but that Jack's actions have been outside of protocol, which allows for no deviation, so he can't be reinstated. Bauer is infuriated, and says that David Palmer's life is still in danger. He tells Chappelle that he can throw him in prison later if necessary but that he is too valuable to the investigation to be stood down now without it constituting a risk to Palmer's life. Chappelle says that he'll ask Alberta Green if she needs his help. Jack, furious, snaps that she has only been in charge four hours. Chappelle is unmoved. The phone rings. It is Nina Myers being patched through seeking clearance to talk to Bauer. Chappelle clears her to talk to Jack and leaves, but tells a guard to watch him. Jack gets Nina up to speed on his situation: he is going to be handed over to the Justice Department. Nina is somewhat surprised that Chappelle wasn't willing to waive his misconduct due to the circumstances, but Jack suspects that Alberta Green is trying to make a career move to CTU Director permanently. Nina and Jack discuss the possibility of a second mole in CTU. Jack says that someone had to recruit Jamey Farrell, someone more senior. Nina raises that she's concerned about the possibility of a second mole because it would mean Kim and Teri might still be in danger at the clinic, Jack asks her if she has seen anything, but she expresses doubt: it may be nothing and she may just be feeling paranoid. Jack tells her to keep an eye out. Green walks up to Tony Almeida and asks him for an update. Tony says that they have confirmed information that there are three shooters in the country who have possibly been hired to kill Palmer in case the breakfast attempt fails. They have names for two of the three, Jovan Myovic and Mishko Suba, both from the Balkans and both of whom came into the country in the last few days, but they are still working on the third, whose identity remains unknown. Green tells him to keep working. A car and a van pull up to a shed on a cleared construction site. Kevin Carroll gets out of the car. A man watches from behind the hill. He grasps a device in his hand. bombs the shed.]] Carroll orders the rest of Ira Gaines' men to unload the van and prepare to leave. He says he will join them in the shed shortly to brief them on their exit strategy. On the hill, the man's device scans and identifies Kevin Caroll by taking an image of him. Andre Drazen calls for an update. Carroll says they're at the exit point, and that Gaines is dead. Carroll tells Drazen that he spotted flaws in Gaines' plans from the start, and offers to fix it. Drazen rejects his offer, saying Plan B is already underway. Carroll asks him to elaborate, but Drazen has already hung up. Carroll then spots the man on the hillside, but as he starts to draw his weapon, the man detonates a bomb in the shed, killing the remainder of Gaines' men and knocking Carroll to the ground. The man, later to be revealed as Alexis Drazen, walks over casually as Carroll tries to grab his gun. Alexis kicks it out of his reach and asks if anything is left in the van. Carroll tells him to go to hell. Alexis executes him, then walks away. Alberta Green and Tony Almeida are discussing the possibility of another attack on David Palmer in the CTU Director's office. Almeida suggests that Palmer leave Los Angeles as the three shooters, all in LA, raise the risk too high to protect him. Green says she will look the details over once more then decide on what to advise Palmer's security. As Tony begins to leave, Green calls him back and tells him that if he testifies against Jack Bauer, saying that there were ways to handle the situation which did not require breaking protocol, a promotion may be in his future. Green walks downstairs and enters the conference room, to find Bauer ravenously eating a microwavable dinner. Green feigns politeness, and Jack asks her to let him have a phone on hand to be in touch with his family. Green says she can't let him. Jack tells her, in that case, to cut the friendly crap and get down to the debriefing. Jack explains to her that Balkan terrorists are at work here. They were being financed by a man named Ted Cofell, who was a broker who had family connections in the region. Green notes the tense of his statement and asks, "Was?" Jack tells her that Cofell died three hours ago. Green pauses and then tells him to continue. They do not speak of how Cofell died. Nina Myers calls up Almeida and wants a man sent over to the clinic to lift prints from the phone from the room she saw the fake FBI agent in. Tony suggests that the discrepancy might just be a bureaucratic error in the agency but Nina can't shake her misgivings. Tony says he'll have someone sent over. Keith approaches Sherry and tries to convince her that they can't cover up the details around Ferragamo's death. Sherry tries to tell him not to worry about it but Keith insists he will go to the police himself if necessary. He tells her the situation is different now: that before they were covering up an accident that could be misinterpreted as murder, but now they are covering up what Keith is convinced is an actual case of homicide. Sherry reprimands him and tells him that he has no idea what it takes to keep a family safe, warning him that nothing is simple in life and that sometimes you just have to make a decision and respect it. They stop talking when David enters the room. David Palmer tells Sherry and Keith that they have to pack up their things. A threat assessment has been conducted, and found it is too dangerous for Palmer to remain in LA. They must leave and head to Nellis Air Force Base. When she asks why, Palmer relates that Mike concurs, saying that they would not issue such a drastic warning unless the threat was truly imminent. Sherry points out that Jack Bauer is already in custody, but Palmer says that he may not have been working alone. Sherry turns to Keith. Keith processes the situation and relents, realizing his wish to go to the police has been overridden for now. They go off to prepare to depart. Chappelle calls Tony into the CTU conference room and has him sit down. He asks him what he thinks about Bauer's actions, explaining that he is the most impartial direct observer of the previous night and morning's events and that the question of whether they will go ahead with criminal and disciplinary charges, therefore, hinges largely on him. Tony tells Chappelle that he is not the biggest fan of Jack Bauer. He doesn't like how he delegates authority or how he runs operations. But he states bluntly that he can't disagree with any action Jack has taken since the beginning of the day. In the back of the limo, the Palmers are headed for the airport. Nicole Palmer, who is already at the airport picking up friends, has been secured and will meet them there. Mike Novick gets off the phone and whispers to Palmer that a connection in the Pentagon has gotten back to him with some information on Jack Bauer. It is revealed that Bauer and Palmer have a connection: Bauer led a six-man special forces team for a mission in Kosovo concerning the Drazens two years ago. Mike reminds him that Bauer led the mission, handpicked the men, and was the only member of the team to survive. Palmer thinks Bauer must have blamed him for the loss of his team. and Alexis Drazen embrace.]] Back at the campaign headquarters, Palmer staff aide and campaign intern, Elizabeth, hands Patty Brooks some of Sherry's things and asks if she can get them to her: there wasn't time to pack them before Sherry left. Patty asks if she isn't coming with the rest of the campaign's advance team but Patty says that she'll be catching a later flight as she has a sick aunt in a nursing home she promised her mom she would visit. Patty says okay, and Nash leaves the HQ. She takes the elevator to another room of the hotel where Alexis is waiting. Nash tells Alexis that she can't stay much longer, and that they shouldn't waste any time. They begin to make out and remove each other's shirts. Nina Myers is with the agent Tony sent to fingerprint the hospital room phone. The agent can't find any prints on the phone. Nina says that can't be as housekeeping hasn't been through the room yet. The agent says it's not due to housekeeping. Not a single trace of a print is detectable. It signifies the work of a professional. Nina calls Alberta Green and tells her that she is moving Teri and Kim to a safe house. Green gives the okay. Dr. Kent has finished the ultrasound and tells Teri Bauer that a cyst ruptured, and that's what's causing the pain. It is harmless, and could have been caused by the assault or else by uterus expansion. Kent wishes to conduct a pregnancy test to rule the latter out. Nina comes in and tells Teri and Kim to get their things. Dr. Kent protests, saying they are not done, but Nina says it's for their safety. Kent gives Teri a pregnancy test, just to be safe. As Teri and Kim leave the hospital, the male FBI agent's impostor radios Andre Drazen to inform him of their departure. Split screen: Teri, Kim, and Nina get in the CTU van. The impostor leaves the hospital room. Jack continues his debriefing with Alberta, telling her about Ted Cofell. asks to speak with Jack Bauer.]] At CTU, David Palmer walks in and tells Tony Almeida that he wants to talk to Jack. '' Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Leslie Hope as Teri Bauer * Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * and Dennis Haysbert as Senator David Palmer Guest starring * Tamara Tunie as Alberta Green * Željko Ivanek as Andre Drazen * Vicellous Shannon as Keith Palmer * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Misha Collins as Alexis Drazen * Paul Schulze as Ryan Chappelle * Kara Zediker as Elizabeth Nash * Tanya Wright as Patty Brooks * Eric Balfour as Milo Pressman * Judith Scott as Rose Kent Special guest stars * Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * Richard Burgi as Kevin Carroll Co-starring * Mina Badie as Rebecca Holmes * Jon E. Epstein as Al (scenes deleted) * Angelo Pagan as Drake (as "CTU Agent") Uncredited * Dana Bunch as CTU agent at hospital * Greg Hartigan as Agent Jimmy Kelly * Henri Lubatti as Jovan Myovic * Ryan Moore as Kevin * Christopher Whitman as Andre's driver * Emile Williams as Agent Berkin Production staff Background information and notes * This episode aired on the day of the California Primary. * The opening narration changed again with this episode. * This is the first episode to feature Ryan Chappelle. * This is the first episode to be directed by Jon Cassar, who went on to become the show's principal director from Day 2 to Day 7 and Day 9. * This episode marks the last time Jack Bauer sees his wife, Teri Bauer, alive. Throughout the rest of the season, Jack's interactions with Teri are only limited to phone conversations. * This is one of the very few episodes in the series of 24 where Jack is seen eating a meal (at 01:42). (Another is Day 5: 7:00am-8:00am) * Although there is considerable distance between Alberta Green's office and the holding room Jack is in, Green is able to abruptly end her conversation with Tony and then meet up with Jack only seconds later. * When Senator David Palmer approaches Sherry and Keith during their conversation in the suite, a sound effect is played to as if he opens a door to enter the room, but there is no door and Senator Palmer merely walks up into the conversation from further back in the room. Appearances *Characters **Tony Almeida **Berkin **Jack Bauer **Kim Bauer **Teri Bauer **Blalock (mentioned only) **Patty Brooks **Kevin Carroll **Ryan Chappelle (first appearance) **Christopher (mentioned only) **Ted Cofell (mentioned only) **Drake (first appearance) **Alexis Drazen **Andre Drazen **George Ferragamo (mentioned only) **Lyle Gibson (mentioned only) **Gleeson (mentioned only) **Alberta Green **Rebecca Holmes (first appearance) **Jimmy Kelly **Rose Kent (first appearance) **Kevin **George Mason (mentioned only) **Nina Myers **Jovan Myovic (first appearance) **Elizabeth Nash (first appearance) **Mike Novick **David Palmer **Keith Palmer **Nicole Palmer (mentioned only) **Sherry Palmer **Milo Pressman **Scott (first appearance) **Stu (first appearance) **Mishko Suba (mentioned only) **Richard Walsh (mentioned only) **Carl Webb (mentioned only) **(CTU operator) (voice only) **(Man in elevator) (first appearance) *Locations **Balkans (mentioned only) **California **CTU Los Angeles building **CTU main floor **Florida (mentioned only) **Gaines compound (mentioned only) **Grace Memorial Hospital (first appearance) **Holding room **Kosovo (mentioned only) **Langley (mentioned only) **Los Angeles **Los Angeles County **Los Angeles International Airport (mentioned only) **Massachusetts (mentioned only) **Nellis Air Force Base (mentioned only) **Nevada (mentioned only) **New York (mentioned only) **North America **Palmer campaign hotel **Pentagon (mentioned only) **Safe house (mentioned only) **San Fernando Valley **United States of America *Organizations **Cofell Industries (mentioned only) **Counter Terrorist Unit **CTU Los Angeles **Department of Justice (mentioned only) **District **Division **Drazen syndicate **Drug Enforcement Administration (mentioned only) **Federal Bureau of Investigation **Gaines crew **Latham Group (mentioned only) **Los Angeles Police Department **''Time'' (mentioned only) **United States Secret Service **United States Senate *Titles **Agent **CTU Director **CTU Chief of Staff **Doctor **Senator *Objects **Ambulance **Bell 204 **Binoculars **Car **Chevrolet Tahoe **Coffee **Computer **FIJI Water **Gun **Helicopter **Limousine **Personal Digital Assistant **Semtex (first appearance) **Sony **Telephone **Television **TrueBlue pregnancy test (mentioned only) **Ultrasound (first appearance) **Water *Events **Operation Nightfall (mentioned only) See also *1:00pm-2:00pm (disambiguation) Day 114 114